Unholy Apocalypse: Revelations
by death1500
Summary: My family was taken from me and to get revenge I sold my soul to the dark lord Satan. Now I want my soul back and I will do anything to get it and reach heaven"s gates But I will need help from an half angel, a vampire, a couple of my best friends, and some mythical creatures. This is a story of Good vs Evil this is my legacy, this is my Revelation. Not true its a story no satanist
1. Revelations: Chapter 1

Unholy Apocalypse: Revelations

My life was once peaceful although it was a rough one as I lived. People had picked on me and beating my emotions to the point of suicide… I trusted in God with all my heart but that wasn't stopping the pain. I had a loving family but they were killed by a man in a shooting at a bank so I had sold my soul to the devil to gain power to kill the man. The taste of revenge was good but under-rated since I wasn't satisfied with the power; I then was becoming a demon. Lucky for me I saw it and was able to fight it off, but at the cost of learning my soul wasn't coming back till I pry it from Satan's hand and rip his head off but if I can, then that will be the end of the world unknowingly it was the end... This is the story of what my life was… and how the end of the world happened in my eyes, this is my Revelation. My name was Aaron, now it is Lucifer the angel of light…

The noise of an alarm clock was all he heard before he got up from the comfort of his bed. Remembering the actions he took from a recurring dream, Aaron walked to his dresser to get into his warm clothes for the windy day. He was a half demon, or a young man who almost lost his reason to live according to Aaron. He had heard a noise coming from down stairs of his two story house. He was unafraid of what was down because he had powers normal humans dream of having and wished it so bad, but it was a curse he must live on with. The noise was from a demon that was sent to him… it was a messenger which was very powerful to harm him in the slightest but he was there for a reason Aaron didn't want to hear. It spoke to him in Latin which was understandable for Aaron since he had to learn it to talk to the entities. It told him that a daughter of an angel was born and was becoming of age where she would hone her powers and he must kill her as an order from a demon that was sent to him. Aaron was a young man at the age of 16; his height was around 5'7, with dark brown hair, and eyes of silver. He would dress in his normal school clothing that was standard for him but he would always have a necklace with a cross on it to stop his demonic side taking over his being. His hair was long also slightly spiky, and covers little part of his eyes. The demon was sent to him for blood sacrifices or it would kill his only friends at his school, so an angel would stop it from ever coming back for the sacrifices. Given that he really had nothing to lose but the little humanity he had, so he took up the offer or assignment that was forced upon him.

The cold wasn't much of a bother to him since he had his trusty jacket on but the walk was endless each day just to get to the school he attended. Not much happened at his school thankfully other than some dimwits getting into fights or arguments breaking out among the students which he didn't care for as long he wasn't a part of. "So cold outside." The voice was a boy named Evan who was his friend since sixth grade when he moved to his home state. "Yeah, it is I like though it feels better than the crappy desert heat we suffer daily." Sighing was Evan's response as he walked away into the cafeteria. Aaron on the other hand never went in only for the announcements that took place during school when he couldn't get away. He walked into the quad where a statue of Jesus was placing his hand on a centurion kneeling down. He often look at it with sadness because he would asked "What God would allow the pain of losing a family happen to someone like him?" but he of course never got a response. The bell had rung and classes were starting for the students as he went into his homeroom.

"Good morning, everybody hope you had a great weekend!" The teacher said loud and clear. "I wish it was a little longer so I can get the weekend homework done, I stayed till 4 in the morning." Responded Gavin a "friend" of Aaron that always carried a guitar around he had long hair that he would always straighten out and take his black jacket he would always wear. "Well sorry I can't make days extend or make a new one at that but we have a new student joining our school, although early in the year." Aaron looked in the back as the door opened to see the most beautiful girl anyone had ever seen. "Holy crap she is hot." Whispered Gavin as he just stared at her as her black hair that covered a little bit of her eyes. She wasn't like most girls how they would have their hair in bangs, ponytails, balls, or braided. Her hair was more unique in her way of appearance she had it like anime style hair one that Aaron compared it to but what really caught his eye was she was looking at him with her blue eyes. She wore the school uniform of John Paul II but had a sweater on. It made him just go blank in his head unable to think hear or do anything. She stood in front of the class as the teacher talked "I forgot to mention we have a new student, how silly of me this is Serenity Eleanor Rouge." Gavin chuckled slightly from her name being it was the same as his guitar but not the rest of her name. "_Please not behind me. Please don't sit behind me._" "Sit in front of Aaron he is the loner of the class!" Carrie said to mock her lonely friend. Aaron got ticked and his face was completely red from it. "_Well it's not in the back as least."_ She walked to her new desk and placing her bag at the left of her seat and spun to greet her new classmate. "Hi, I'm Serenity." She smiled extending her arm in a gesture to hand shake. "I'm Aaron the loner." He said is a sarcastic way shaking her soft hand "Hello mister loner." She giggled and made him blush she was quick to make a new friend like it was nothing that was impressive to Aaron. "Can you show me to my classes today please I don't really know where these classes are at?" "Yeah, can I please see the paper for your classes?" She gave him the paper and Aaron made a shocked face. She was in every single one of his classes except for the last one it was boys P.E. "You're in luck I have the same classes as you."

"Really? Oh thank you." She shook his hand so fast he thought it was going to be ripped off. The teacher started to teach and tried to question Serenity on the subject and time period they were learning about. The class was shocked only one question was wrong since the teacher tricked her but he had to use all the questions up to the advanced classes. She was extremely smart but when the teacher offered to have her move up she just declined it saying she just got "lucky". That was simply impossible she must have had a great school to get the questions right it was trouble for the teacher just to remember them. "Well we have thirty seconds till the bell rings pack up and go to announcements quickly." The class dismissed but Serenity waited outside of the classroom for Aaron to guide her to the cafeteria. He was blushing since Sergio his "good friend" teased him about having a new girlfriend but Serenity popped from behind Aaron and showed her face to him. Sergio immediately stopped dead in his tracks causing a hold up on the students. Sergio wasn't one to say "That girl is hot" and he wasn't really a person that would date but Serenity just changed it.

Sergio had a rough life since his father left his mother, sister, and him alone from whatever reason but ever since Aaron found that out he had been more caring and helpful with him and his sister's needs but since his sister is a senior in high school he doesn't hang out much with her. Sergio is a person everybody loves and not really things to hate about him other than he saying "what's your problem bro!?" or other sayings. He was slightly taller than Aaron by a couple of inches and had a hair problem where it would always go to the side and defy gravity. He had three moles that weren't popping out like his old teacher and had brown skin.

"Hi… Serenity, my name is Sergio." She smiled and held out a hand to him politely. He shook it gently and Aaron rose an eyebrow with an evil grin "You like her…" he whispered in his ear behind him and made him flip out on him and blushing. "Hah I'm sorry Sergio. I shouldn't have done that but it was funny you have to admit." "No it wasn't you stupid Mexican." "Aren't you one too?" Saying with a face you would get on text messages. The three kept walking till they had to go to their class tables.

After announcements the day went well till lunch came Aaron stopped in the hall and spoke sadly "Go in and buy your meal have a good time and meet at the library when you are done ok?" He began to walk off as serenity looked at him with concerned eyes for her new friend. She walked into the cafeteria and went inside to buy her meal. Ricky one of Aaron's friends and classmate came up behind her and asked her "Why isn't Aaron with you?" She turned to see him and was shocked at him. He had eczema a skin disease but it didn't affect his body at all, along with his slightly black curly hair he had the school uniform and a black jacket on. "He went to the library I think. May I ask why?" "Yeah, because he hasn't not come here since his dad died. You see no one talks about his father or theirs around him in the slightest… he gets pissed off quickly, he breaks chairs, walls, and he cusses out everybody. Despite being the kindest boy in the world he is holding a demon inside him or something." She looked at him and wondered about Aaron no, not wonder it was something she didn't feel for strangers or newly met people. It was actually was worried he was depressed from the fact he was lonely.

Aaron was in the library listening to pendulum as he typed his report when he heard a whisper. "Aaron… kill the damn half angel." He looked back to see one of his old teachers with pitch black eyes. Aaron was bending his back to look seeing his teacher upside down in his point of view. "Leave his body I thought I made it clear everyone from this school is off limits. Don't make me say it again you bastard." Staring at the demon inside of his teacher to see that it was a lower class of a demon sent after him. "Kill her." Looking at the demon Aaron wasn't intimidated "Kill who? I haven't met any half angel or whatever so leave his body before I wipe away your existence." His tone was that of the demon itself, doing as he commanded the demon left and the teacher was confused. "Mister Kennel, you ok?" You were walking around like you were a zombie or something maybe you been working too hard on those Theology projects ha-ha." Kennel look around "Oh my maybe I should take the day off like you said HA." Laughing and walking away Kennel left the library leaving Aaron alone in the building. Sighing he continued his work till he dozed off. "_Aaron… come to me… my son I love you I don't want your soul to be his, be free and be what you were meant to be…"_

"AH." Aaron freaked out falling off of his chair realized he been asleep for an hour. "Oh shit, Serenity might be looking for me." Looking at the time it was 5th period. Hoping none of his player friends took her, he entered his computer class to see her sitting in his desk speaking to the teacher. "Thank God." He stepped in and apologized to the teacher but he was in deep trouble being he "skipped" a class. "I am sorry miss I had to talk to the guidance councilor…" He looked at his teacher hoping she buy the lame excuse. "Sit down the assignments on the over head. "_Phew she bought it thank God._" Aaron sat down next to Serenity and she elbowed him in the ribs. "You said you were going to guide me to my classes." The sound of her whispering voice was that of an angel's "I am so sorry." He looked to see her face red "I had to find out where to go." Her eyes were big and adorable but as cute as she was it made him feel guilty and uneasy. "Sorry." He turned to face his computer and continue working.

_Journal log: It's been about a week since I had met Serenity, and our friendship grew strong. But something worries me to the point of no sleep. It seems to be of a supernatural force around her… I begging to think she is the angel's daughter. Why would the demons be so afraid to ask a human's … no force a human to kill her? I wonder if she may be God's key to locking Satan up for eternity. If she is then maybe I could be free of this cursed body and life and finally get my soul back but at what cost?_

**Wednesday… November 27, 2012**

Aaron awoke from his sleep to his cold empty house that seemed to be the only sort of dread of feeling he had of death. The only people he would kill the world for his grandparents whom they had made him so strong and happy. Aaron grabbed his phone on the desk next to him and found a text from Serenity. The text read "Hii:)" that was somehow… comforting for him not like other times when people would text him and he just didn't give a damn. He texted back asking if she would like to hang out and skip school, knowing the risk of that he wanted to be with her whether it was to talk or just wanting to be with her, he didn't know and it ached him to be away. Aaron was thinking to himself she was the angel and it was an opportunity to kill the women or to spare her and try to train her. He got up from his bed and did the usual routine of going to school. Just walking in the cold front was so painful and annoying to him but it was the only way to go. He kept walking until he saw a sight that built his anger to the top. A man pinned a young girl on a wall in an alley inside the neighborhood Aaron was walking past. The man covered the young girl's mouth with a bandana and torn her shirt, he had a black suit and a hood over his head. Aaron ran up to the guy and picked up a stick from the ground wear a tree once laid and threw it with a inhuman force. Of course he made it miss just for a warning shot but he was hoping the guy had a weapon. Those type of weapons really made his blood go wild with excitement for a fight.

"Come on, come try it bring out a gun or something make this worth my time." Aaron whispered silently to himself as he ran to the man. Throwing his bag to the floor and the man letting the girl down so hard she cried as her kneecaps broke, the man pull out an knife, while Aaron had his arm cover with a black mist forming into a clawed human hand which he could only see. "Come any closer I swear I will cut your neck till it pops off you-" His words of warning didn't make Aaron stop as he cut off his sentence with a slice to the neck and a kick with force hard enough to break a cinderblock. The man was dead before the last words came out but the man's eyes were pitch black so the meaning of that was he had been possessed and the dying demons possessed body stab him on the left arm, cause a sprinkler of blood shooting out. Fights against Aaron never happen to last long enough for him so he usually doesn't use his demonic power magic. But given the young girl hurt on the floor he needed to get her to a hospital. Running towards her holding his arm, he pulled off his jacket and covered the girl's body since the clothing was torn, her body damaged up, and her knees were broken from the neighborhood's sidewalk. "Hey! Hello please move breath a little please, I need you to stay with me! What did that guy do to…" stopping in the middle of his sentence as he saw a stab wound inside the girl stomach he had no choice but to heal her stabbing with his powers.

"Please don't die on me… how come no one heard her cries what the fu-" she gasped for life as she came back from the other world and seeing a guy had saved her. "Damn you're hot…" Aaron looked at her and smiled along a sigh of relief. "Thanks for not dying on me, come on let's get you to a hospital." He picked her up and put her on his back but she cried in pain. Her bones were broken and more serious than he had thought seeing that her arm was broken and she was spitting out blood. The hospital was luckily close but it still was a little far, but it wouldn't stop him from hauling his ass over to the hospital.

When he had got there the girl was shaken vigorously, spilling blood from her mouth, trying to sleep on his back and fall into the deep abyss of death. People at the hospital were shocked and unable to move. Aaron had called for help as the doctors came and nurses placed the young girl on the gurney taking her to the emergency room. It had been a two hour wait as Aaron sat there in the hospital in the chair worried. Serenity had texted him and he had to explain but lied about the man getting away rather than killing him. The doctor approached him and sat down in front of him.

"The girl's name is Ruby and she will be fine although she lost a lot of blood… she will be fine but if possible may you donate some blood?" Aaron looked at him and remembered stab the possessed man gave him and looked down. "Yes I would but I don't know my blood type. Would that be a problem at all given if we don't have the same blood type?" "We are asking if you may donate some blood to test and if matched we have to do it quickly or the she will die. Who was the man who attacked her." Aaron looked at him shaking his head, he then looked up and told him that he was on his way to school the fact he wanted to skip with Serenity was cancelled and when he was on way to the hospital he said go to school. "I see well we will call your school to notify that you are in the hospital and don't worry I was in a similar position you're in so I will make it an excuse. Well you must be hungry fighting off that attacker." Aaron looked up to face him "_How the hell does he know she was attacked by a man…_" He nodded and went to the cafeteria and sat down as he thought of his morning then again he didn't have breakfast and somehow he kept forgetting to feed himself rather than his dog, and cats. The doctor came in and looked at him

"Don't worry your school thinks you're in the hospital rather at it ha but no matter I had them excuse you for a couple of days so if in case you wanted to check on the young girl. She told me what happened and said he father always abused her and tried to rape her when he was drunk, this morning he acted different and followed her to school but instead of her taking the usual route she always taken, her father took another but must have kept watched on her, so he must have came and taken her from the normal path and that is where you showed up." Aaron was happy to hear it wasn't the demon since the doctor had so much knowledge of the incident and about the school ordeal. "Thank you so much and are you guys ready for the blood test or is that not for a while?"

"Yes we are ready let us go now. And by the way my name is Michael Falentino." Michael walked and Aaron got a loaf of bread with some milk. "That is an unusual name for a doctor, I mean the last name." Michael turned his head slightly and nodded "I agree although I like it." Michael was tall around 6'7 with short hair much like the 9th doctor in "Doctor Who" and had the standard lab coat that normal doctor's were in the hospital. The two finally reached the section where Aaron would have his blood taken for testing to see if it was compatible with Ruby's.

_Journal log: I been here in the hospital and it is already twelve Michael had taking my blood around an hour ago and I have been waiting hoping Ruby is ok. She has deep red hair and blue eyes which is a first sight of that type of red hair in a while. But I hope she will be alright and in the next few days I can enjoy a relaxing day off from school and hope she is fine. Michael had giving money for the food at a Chinese restraint next door so that was cool but I am waiting for her save and full recovery._

It has been a while since Aaron had his blood tested and ate some food to regain his energy since it was wasted by getting the test of his blood taken out for testing. He was waiting by Ruby's bedside and looking out towards the city and the beach. Michael had came inside the room with a smile "Aaron, great news your blood is a match although there is something in it that isn't quite correct so after a month from now we need you to come back for further testing on it, may I have your parent's phone number?" Aaron looked at Michael he had not been asked about his parents since they had died but even if it hurt him to the point of losing his temper a dying patient was next to him so he had to stay calm. "Ok and no you can't they had passed away a couple years ago. Sorry but yes I will be able to make it over here. What is wrong with my blood exactly?" Michael looked at Aaron and nodded in disappointment, it seemed if it was like a plan that wouldn't work that someone thought of and failed miserably. "Let's get started shall we go and we are doing for this young one, we can't delay time with some of the blood we had but with yours we could save her." Aaron nodded and smiled as they walked to the station to donate blood. "I know you're not an eighteen year old man but when desperate times come it calls for the desperate measures to arrive. Besides your blood is stable it just switches… from the type it is." Aaron laughed and sat down in the station and let the doctor do his work as he waited. "It's weird why would they still what my blood… whatever it doesn't matter."

**Wednesday… November 27, 2012-time of day… 2:36**

The whole procedure was a success and Ruby had a stable condition but Aaron was drained harshly and couldn't bear to stand any longer or stay awake but he was at her bed side for as long as he can to bad he didn't last long because the amount of blood taken out. He looked like his dog when it wanted something to happen like food or such things. Ruby woke up at 3:12 and saw Aaron asleep by her bed side and she placed her hand gently on his hair and rubbed it softly, his hair was so spiky looking when he slept and it was soft most likely from shampoo and conditioner use. "Thank you." She gently placed her head down and looked outside to see the sun shining into the room. It didn't really feel like a four o' clock afternoon but still it felt like a new day begun. "Excuse me Ms. Ruby if you don't mind I like to know if you have any relatives that are in the area." She looked up to face the nurse and looked outside.

"My dad took me away from them-" she spoke in a soft voice "He fought with my mom and we left California and I didn't want to leave. He kept trying to rape me but couldn't since he was to drunk… and besides all my family are in California so no, none will come for me." The nurse looked at Aaron as he slept "What about him is he your friend?" Ruby looked to Aaron since the three were there and no one else, and the nurse was talking and she too so obviously Aaron. "Yeah he is I can stay with him for a while till I get a hold of my family."

Aaron had a dream of Death himself and the rest of the four horsemen of apocalypse killing people as Aaron fought Satan with a girl but couldn't see her clearly… He woke up and saw it was 6:12 o'clock and had seventeen new messages. "Oh you awake?" He looked to see Ruby smiling at him and smiled back. "Glad to see your ok." She looked at the T.V she was watching and asked "Can I stay with you because I have nowhere else to go…" "Of course you can." Her eyes were confused "Really I thought you just say no or" Aaron placed a hand on her shoulder gently "You were hurt I saved you, I stayed her for all day just make sure you are ok so why wouldn't you come with me?" She blushed and hugged him. "Thank you so much!" Her sincerity was clear and made Aaron feel important.

"I have to go but I will come tomorrow since I am excused from school, get some sleep and get better." He walked out of the room and out of the hospital to go to his youth group in the lonely dark. "Oh crap everyone is going to kill me for not responding and Jon too I was supposed to met him for work." Aaron continued walking to his destination which was towards the church. It was about 6:54 P.M he got to the youth center and in the glass he was surprised to find everybody sitting and prayer and some crying. He slowly opened the glass doors and stepped in as he took a sit in the back and prayed. He was thinking about the dream and if the Serenity is the angel with the little scroll from the book of Revelation. Aaron was deep into his prayer and begged God for forgiveness of his lost soul that was sold. _"God I am sorry I know I messed up and my soul is gone but help me fight for it back I need you in this time of need."_ His thoughts to the Father were for good intentions alone but other than that it was meaningless but suddenly he heard movement around his position so he looked up and had some of the magic active in case a demon wanted to appear. His eyes were staring into the friends of his at the youth center as they looked shocked. "Did I do something?" Aaron asked the simple questioned getting a ticked mark on his best friend Jon. "No shit you did something, you had everyone pray for you because we were told you're in the hospital." His shouting was painful as always and he had gotten a kick to the face and he flew out of his seat into the white walls. "Damn it don't do that, it freaking hurt!" He was shouting at the top of his lungs and got up from his friend's hardcore mega ultra whatever karate kick. "I knew you shouldn't have taken Karate classes they're dangerous to everyone around you!" "Aaron, why were you in the hospital, we had heard from your school and we were all concerned so we had prayed." The man speaking was Joe the youth director he had a shaven head with some hair and always wears a suit like jacket. "I was there but it was for someone I saved from getting beating to death by her father. She was taking a heavy beating and was bleeding very badly I just couldn't leave her there on the floor waiting for her to die so I'm sorry for this."

"Well you did it for the good of the one you saved and made sure she was ok… so it is fine I have to say good job." Joe clapped and the rest of the people clapped. Aaron had felt good that they had approved and cheered for what he had done for this person he barely knew or anything so they partied for what he had done.

_Journal log: I am still dizzy from having my blood drained from me but I did it for a good cause and I hope it goes to my soul being saved… but I still feel something odd, no matter how much good I do it feels like it's not even close to saving me… I miss my ex. She still talks to me but she moved away and found someone new and I am happy but sad I don't know. Until next time._

**Saturday… morning…**

Aaron woke up from his sleep he had a dream similar to the vision John had in the bible of Revelations, it was absolutely terrifying more than anyone can dream, imagine or read about. The words of the bible described it as some war of heaven and hell but not the way Aaron saw it in his dream. It was more of heaven and hell in a bloody massacre against each other.

"Morning, my child how are doing?" The sound the voice made him want to jump into the ceiling, he turned to face it and saw a woman but not any women it was Mother Mary, Mother of God himself. Aaron bowed instantly from a feeling of respect all the way to fear, since he was a half demon he was truly terrified at what she could do so the best choice was to have his face in the ground as he spoke "Mother Mary why you here? What do you want with me?" She looked at him and answered his stupid question "My child, I know you're scared of the visions you have seen in your dreams. I realize that the end is near for all humans and you a half demon shouldn't fear it because your life is extremely important in God's eyes and plans." He looked up and his eyes instantly bleed from the light illuminating from Mary's face. "Why am I any use to him, what could a bastard like me do for him?" She wiped the blood off his eyes and sat down unto a chair in the living room "Don't worry, all will be answered to you, my little child." Aaron felt the holy presence flee from the area and he got off the floor and was shaking terribly. The one and only Queen of all Queens had visited him to comfort him in the fearing moment of his young life. "Mom…" was all he could say after that as tears and blood poured from the socket of his eyes.

At the hospital Ruby laid there bored to death from the fact she could leave until Aaron came to get her. "Boys they never keep their promises. Why do I even bother waiting he probably didn't want to have me around I would just be a" her voice was cut as Aaron walked into the hospital room "Hey there, sorry I'm late I had to get my clothes on and shower and stuff." She looked at him and smiled "_At least he keeps his promises._" "Sorry I know I'm late ha-ha. Come on lets go get something to eat and we can buy you things to live at my house." She looked at him and hugged him tightly screaming thank you. The two checked out of the hospital and went to Aaron's home and he jumped on his couch as the TV was turned on. "Your room is upstairs to your left be sure to have something to eat. I'm going to be here if you have anything to ask or want to talk about." She nodded and walked up.

Aaron thought to himself about his old girlfriend that he loved. She had died in a car crashed and he was sad about her ever since then. He had not gotten with anybody ever since that because of her… "Hey Aaron, I have something to tell you…" He looked into Ruby's eyes as she ran downstairs. "I need to tell you something… I'm a vampire." Aaron looked at her "What? Seriously so why did I go through all that trouble?" She stared at him "Well because I am not that strong and I don't train in fighting!" Aaron sighed "Damn demons, vampires, I am sure as hell there is a lockness monster now." Ruby giggled and walked to the kitchen to look for food. "Huh I never thought in my miserable life I would meet a vampire that isn't like the twilight edition." Aaron fell asleep and dreamt of finding his soul and beating Satan with a sword and slicing him up.

End of chapter 1 By :Cristian Aaron Gonzalez


	2. DAMN

Revelations Chapter 2:

**Saturday 9:30 A.M**

Aaron woke up abruptly to a sound crashing down the stairs of his home. The cats were playing with each other on the other side of the couch in the living room he was sleeping in. He rose from the couch and thought that there was a demon in the area. With the dark waves appearing around his arms he saw the time and let out a sigh of annoyance. "Damn it. Ruby! Its 9:30 what the hell!? You really have to stop making noise up there." Aaron shouted with the clear pain inside his voice of interrupted nappy time for him.

"Sorry I saw your room was a mess so I decided to clean before I went to sleep but your dresser broke… the thing is really old lets go buy a new one!" Her voice ring through the house but wasn't as loud as you expected to be. Aaron wondered up the stairs worried for his room's safety.

"Listen you can't just do this you have to realize that my room is my room, go sleep in my sister's old room." He sighed and walked her to the room of his dead sister. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. Looking at the window with the sun shining brightly he sighed as he collapsed on the soft cushion of the bed he once threw outside in the rain for a prank on his sister. He smiled slightly and had he man parts were greeted with a punch from the hot vampire.

"Damn it what the hell!?" He shouted loudly grabbing his precious region.

"Don't have you guard down, after all you have to stay alert for demons, my big protector." She said with a sexual tone to her voice. "Damn you…" Aaron said weakly holding his crouch. "Well how do you know I can fight demons?" She sat next to him and answered his question.

"Duh, my father was a demon so he had me with my mother and she was a human. So in turn I'm like a half breed or a vampire since birth." She looked up and smiled "I remember my mother and family. They were always amazing to me and took care of me, I feel bad you never got to feel that." Aaron sat up right in the well lit room next to Ruby and asked as he still held his crouch. "What did he do to you?"With a sigh and a little scoot closer making the atmosphere awkward between them he got his answer. "He tried raping me multiple times, he would touch me, beat me and constantly tell me I'm a good for nothing piece of shit that had only one purpose but to give him pleasure." She held Aaron tightly around his arm and started sobbing. He held her and said "At least I killed the bastard. He doesn't deserve to have an amazing daughter. I hereby shall be your protector." She smiled and said "Well get the hell out I want to change!" She screamed aloud kicking him out to the hallway of the house. "Damn woman.

**11:30 A.M**

Laying down listening to music the half-demon was reading letting the music flow through his head. Thoughts of Serenity flooded his mind likea flash flood entered his mind filling him with joy. Aaron rose, plugged out his head phones then started for the kitchen to make a couple of French toast.

"RUBY DO YOU WANT SOME FRENCH TOAST!?" Aaron shouted and heard her kind voice reply "Yes I would like some my half-demonic guardian." Aaron jumped causing several of his cooking utensils to drop on the floor but somehow the knife managed to land into his foot. "Ouch! You scared the unholy hell out of me." He said while pulling the knife out of his foot painfully. "How do you know how I was a half demon?" She looked at him with a closed eye smiled, as she opened her eyes she stared at Aaron as little tears came down from the knife wound on his foot. "I smell it. The fact you don't really have your soul or actually you still a little bit in there." Aaron's eyes were shot full of electric hope, he grabbed her shoulders shaking her rapidly and screamed in a question form. "You smell me soul!? I sold it and thought the demons took it to that bastard of a fallen butt faggot, devil took it!?" Ruby got him to stop finally as she regained her composer from the extreme shaking. "I wonder why you are freaking… you sold your only soul you dumbass!? What the hell were you thinking!?" She stomped on the barley regenerating foot of Aaron. "OUCH BUT WHY!?" Aaron screamed bouncing on one foot clenching the pained area. She had stomped once again one his hands to make sure extra pain went through him as he screamed once more.  
"Why would you sell your soul?" She asked him concern clean in her voice. Aaron just looked at her and set his gaze down at the floor. "I don't have a reason really but I just sold it for revenge and to send that asshole where he belongs… the one who killed my parents. Turns out that bastard devil couldn't bring my parents back saying that God is the only one that decides. I was already in the process so I had finished it. But still you really sense I was a half demon?" Aaron finished his sentence with a question.

"Well yeah pretty much I sense it cutie." She winked and toast the finished product of French toast Aaron had cooked. "Damn this looks good, hey you going to church tomorrow?" Aaron looked and smiled replying with a nod.

"Hey Ruby… I'm not cute or anything so please stop flirting." She laughed and ate the delicious meal that was bestowed onto her. Aaron's minds wondered off after taking extra toasts, doing his magic of cooking, taking off and go eat. He just thought about his life, his girlfriend he lost and loved so deeply. The family that was taking from him from a random shooting, things were never controllable in his life but the one thing Aaron would do is control his fate. Making the decision of not wanting to go to hell he rose from his seat and walked to the sink to clean his plate.

"Hey Aaron?" Ruby started off a conversation. "How can you afford this great house of yours?" Aaron had lighting shoot through his body. "Shit… I forgot I had to work today at three." She giggled and looked at him.

"Do you have a vehicle to drive there?" She asked once again with her perky cute smile and tone. "Yeah I have a friend that can drive at least his name is Jon. I can call him and maybe you can go get your clothing for school. Did I mention you're going to my school?" Aaron smiled turning to face Ruby. She shot some coffee out and looked at him. "Crap I am not so good with new schools." She was sweating from the coffee mostly but also the fact she has to go with him to the new school.

"Well call him and we will get the clothing tomorrow." She blushed and smiled at him. Aaron smiled back as he called his best friend to pick him up for his crap filled job at the mall. "Hey don't kill anyone and my cats and dog. If someone breaks in kill them… by the way I can feel your demonic side loosing itself and turning happy." Aaron patted her head and walked out into the car of his best friend's.

_Journal log: The job sucked so badly but at least I got 300$ dollars. Not to bad I would have to say for myself. Me and Ruby went to the mall again, bought her the jackets she wanted and food. She ate a bunch nearly spent all my money; she kissed my cheek so I guess she was grateful about it. So tomorrow is Monday and it will be a pain in the ass to present the school to another beauty like Serenity so I can't wait to see their reaction but worry about Serenity getting jealous… did I just write that? Crap I falling in love with her… anyways I signed up Ruby and the school principal understood her condition so she will be staying her for a year till her family makes up the money to get her over to her home._

**7:23 A.M Monday**

"GET UP AARON WE NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Ruby's voice rang throughout his house as he felt her land on him with an elbow jabbed into Aaron's back. "Crap why the hell do you cause so much damage to me!?" Aaron said as the painful air flowed out of the crushed soulless body. "I'm so happy I get to go to school with a hot guy to take care of me!" Aaron blushed slightly as he turned his light on. "Well I'm not hot so stop that he said plainly." He thought about the only girl that ever said that… his girlfriend that had died in a car accident one year ago. "Well got off I need to change and really don't want you checking out my butt or my junk." Ruby ran off to her room skipping towards the end and got ready with the school clothes that were meant for his younger sister. As Aaron slipped the school uniform on and took his one strapped backpack with his jacket since it was still cold out since the cold front would last an abnormal long time. Ruby ran down the stairs and Aaron followed along and walked with her to their high school in the still darkened morning.

After thirty minutes of walking and a pain staking piggy back ride for Ruby, they had finally made it to their high school. Aaron led her to the cafeteria and then went to buy her food as people gazed upon her. Ruby was blushing from the publicity from the students surrounding her with the suffocating attention. She was just astonished how all the people just were attracted to her, although she was a vampire it was just natural to be so attractive. As people flung themselves at the beautiful vampire Aaron had walked to his friends and sat next to them as they fixed their gazes toward Ruby eating a waffle that was made and served to people.

Aaron had talked to his friends but to no avail he was ignored from the vampire distracting people with her innocence. The thoughts of her just annoyed him as he didn't get to chat with his friends, gripping his poor foot from the previous knife to his foot.

"Hey Aaron can I sit next to you?" Aaron heard a familiar beautiful voice with a beautiful face to match with it. Turing around to see the black haired beauty of an angelic figure appear behind him.

"Serenity!?" Aaron perked up from his old bored feeling of being ignored. "Aaron who is this?" Ruby spoke and he looked at her. "This is Serenity she is my closest and most amazing person." He turned to Ruby that had a red and angry face on top of that she was glaring a death glare.

Aaron looked at Serenity and she was blushing deeply at his statement. The bell rang and they had got up and headed out. Aaron went to his first period with tension in the air as the two girls actually gripping Aaron tightly which made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"You know Aaron, Mr. Nye always said polygamy is a sin showing that no real love between the man and the-" Aaron had stopped his friend's rant and looked to see Gavin only with Aaron's hand covering his mouth, lifting Ruby slightly up from the ground. "Shut it dude, I'm not doing anything bad and am not doing anything at all." Aaron sighed and continued to his boring class.

"_Demons haven't been showing up for a while I wonder what's happing…_" Aaron thought to himself and looked to the left of his side to see a shadowy figure in the open of the field facing toward him…


	3. Demonic Nature

**Revelation Chapter 3: Demonic nature**

The moment he turned his head to the window he saw the shadowy figure which was in fact to be a demon. Aaron had opened his eyes wide as everyone passed by him to collect their books. Aaron felt a wave of spiritual power and hit him cause his hair to sway around in a manner that is unnatural to the world. To him it was the demonic power that was flying through his body, but to other it just was some freak wind passing about through the area.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Carrie yelled from the crazy wind blowing and breaking the windows. "Everybody out!" The teacher yelled trying to get the students out to safety before anyone got hurt from whatever had caused the windows to shatter.

Aaron looked at the windows as pieces flew across but using the demonic power he had, he was blocking the pieces of glass from hitting his body. He then heard the noises of the students screaming seeming like a bomb went off rather than anything or any other explanation. Aaron had ran out of the door with his bag and met with the other students that were slightly shaken up from all the ordeal. Whispers could be heard saying that a bomb of wind or something had blown up the side of the building. "Is everyone alright?" The teacher asked with panic clear in his voice as another blast of wind was launched in the building. "Everyone run to the front!" The teacher yelled as the students obeyed.

"I will get the classes and alert the ones in the math and science building!" Aaron ran as he went into the side building to do his mission. The classes had heard the noise and Aaron had cut his arm slightly from not paying attention to another piece of glass that made a small gash on his shoulder which allowed blood to pour out in onto his jacket.

After everyone was out more bombs sounds could be heard as he ran to the back of the school building to meet the demon face to face. Aaron sprinted and jumped on the rails to propel him onto a small ledge meant for shade then climbed onto the roof of the building. Since the sun was out and everything was cold with some hint of warmth he stood and caught his breath as he kept his body warm from getting to cold. The weather played an important part during this since he was still a human sort of; so he would have enough energy to have a fight that he knew was pressing forward for him. Aaron looked around and felt the demon's presence behind him slowly forming. He brought some of his black waves surrounding his arms like fire. The demon took its shape to show off the full body of itself. The demon had a disfigured body as if a truck had hit it. The limbs were extended to the waistline along with showing the spine that stretched out with messed up legs making it seem like an overgrown freak of nature.

"So you decided to attack the school?" Aaron asked the demon as its bones cracked and fixed itself like it wanted to be a human or at least get the form down to the point of looking like one.

"I have asked for my… sacrifice for a while now but I had not yet to get it so explain to me why, I have been practicing patience with you my little half demon." The demon walked in circles as Aaron watched the last of the students leave to the front of the building. He had heard the principal scream into the microphone to get any remaining students out of the school. "Hurry the fuck up and tell me I have very little patience with you right now, you better explain you little shit head!" The demon roared as Aaron looked with some hair flying to the side of his eyes showing the glowing silver in them, the demon had threw a claw and Aaron caught it with two hands and started to crush it slowly as the dark mist had formed a fist that hit the 10 foot tall demon standing before him.

"Get the fuck off of me you bastard!" Aaron yelled at the demon as he ripped the arm off by jumping on and kicking it only for a new one to grow out._ "Shit instant regeneration!?"_ Aaron thought as he flew from kicking the demon. "I've been busy and I will have your stupid souls within a month, I know some humans that worship you demon scum so you can have them." The demon roared and slammed Aaron down as it ran and shoved its first into his stomach. Blood flew out onto Aaron's face from ripping the demon's arm off. "That punch sucked!" Aaron screamed as he had done a back flip to gain his ground after landing on his feet and scooting back before the demon shot another arm at him. As the arm had hit Aaron he blocked it with ease and then formed a shadow blade and slashed the arm in half which had launched more miniature arms at him causing multiple punches to Aaron's body but seemed to have no effect. "You honestly think that shit can hurt me?" He grabbed hold onto another arm yet again then pulled the demon and flung it up and down on the cold hard ground.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" The demon roared as he got up and flung itself towards Aaron to had his body cut in half with one part falling over the building and the other on the side of the building. "I WILL KILL YOU!" The demon screamed and Aaron smiled as he raised the blade into the air and swiped it down launching the blade into a long black misty wave like the "Gestuga tensho" from the anime "Bleach" he watched.

"_I am strong but my limit is still a human level…" _Aaron thought to himself as he walked and jumped down to the floor. _"This spiritual energy!? It's coming from the front of the school… is that Serenity!?"_Aaron jumped off the roof of the one story building and ran to the front but from the left side so no one can see and think he planted the explosions. People were shouting and teachers were screaming into cell phones calling the police. Someone had pulled the fire alarm so the noise rang out as the middle school on the side had students barley coming out.

"Aaron!" Serenity yelled out for him and he turned and sighed. "Are you ok? What happened we didn't see you come out we thought you had been caught in the blast…" She stop in the middle of her sentence and grabbed hold of his arm. "You're hurt!" She yelled and he repeated ow from the pain. "Don't worry it's a just a little cut nothing to bad trust me." He sweated as the school had one more blast and he heard a scream of the demon.

"What is that noise?" Serenity asked as she ran along with other students to the corn field that was recently cut. "That scream it's horrible." She said as the remaining of the students caught up.

"You can hear that?" Aaron questions as Ruby came from behind him causing a scary and his hair standing up.

"Did you hear that?" She asked with red eyes fixed on him.

"Yeah I fought the demon…" Aaron said and Serenity's eyes opened wide. "You know that demon was after someone else, it was the energy I felt earlier that came from Serenity." Aaron looked at Serenity and she continued with her long stare. "You are the half angel." He whispered to her as she looked down. White energy surrounded her hands for a moment and disappeared which made Aaron's eyes opened wide.

"Well some first day this was." Ruby joked and the cop sirens had begun to ring in the air at last. "Well this sucks no school for a month." She said as she looked at the now burned side of the school. "That fire didn't get started until we left…" she said as she sighed.

_Journal log (November 30): today the school was set ablaze. The police found a body of a man with a pentagram on his back and supposed it could have been an attack on the church, even more there was satanic symbols everywhere the bombs went off. The school had sent all students home of course with no intention of coming back for a couple of months. I have a feeling by the time we return more than one demon will be waiting and ready to take the half angel. I had visions of the Holy Spirit saying something but I could not hear a thing he said. I wonder if I was chosen by God to do something but I faulted that purpose with selling my soul. On top of that all students were questioned and I barely got the cops off from suspecting me since I was the last to come out. Serenity seems to have an odd power surrounding her and I don't know if she could be the angel the demon wants dead or not._

**Friday 12:37 P.M **

"Hey Aaron why the heck are we at Wal-Mart?" Ruby asked as they walked in the clothing section scanning various items for girls. "This is weird and I thought you were going to train me to fight…" Ruby pouted and walked to pick out clothing.

Aaron walked and bought food and supplies for him and his new friend living with him. He walked along the aisle looking for something good or a nice little treat to buy himself something for fighting off a demon. He wandered about Serenity and Ruby trying to figure out if they could help him on his quest to get his soul back. Since Ruby was a half demon or a vampire that means she could know a way into hell so Aaron can go and defeat Satan for his soul.

As Aaron pondered as to what he should do, Ruby had got all the things she was going to buy and went on to find Aaron. She was looking around and throughout the store when she had seen something that peaked her interest. It was a huge bag of meat that she could suck on for blood. She drooled at the sight as she felt a tug on her side causing her to leap in shock.

"Hey you done gazing over the stupid meat? You got at least a couple hundred dollars worth of stuff here so let's go we don't really need thirty pounds of pure meat and blood." Aaron said in a cool-like fashion as he picked up a loaf of bread and some crab meat along with a small bag of meat. She looked and pouted as they walked away and she stared now at passing humans that had come their way. She was on the verge of losing herself, images of claws digging into people and blood on the walls had crept into her mind. Ruby finally lost herself as her fangs showed making a wave of dark spirit energy flow around.

"_So this is a vampire's hunger huh? Pretty cool and powerful" _Aaron thought to himself as he bought the remaining items and pushed the cart and drug Ruby off with him. She was already going faint as her instincts took over. Finally outside, Aaron smacked the small bag of meat into her mouth and let her drink the remaining blood. "There you satisfied?" Aaron asked raising a brow.

"Yeah… thanks." She blushed as she gulped the remaining blood and tossed the meat away. "It's no good sorry." She winked as they walked home.

After returning from the store Aaron took a shower and feed the animals along with Ruby, he was playing some games and laying around until it reached 2:24 P. M. Ruby had called her family and was told she would be picked up by the end of the week. She told Aaron the news and she was happy to finally go see her family. Aaron smiled and they watched TV as the cats purred in their laps on the separate couches. Serenity texted Aaron and he started texting her back and they laughed and Ruby was asleep with the two cats now on her.

**Conversation in text:**

**Aaron: Hey I have to ask you something...**

**Serenity: Sure what is it?**

**Aaron: Well did you hear a noise or scream earlier today?**

**Serenity: Yeah… why?**

**Aaron: Tell me did it sound like someone in pain?**

**Serenity: Yes. It sounded like**

**Aaron: Like what? A demon?**

**Serenity… How did you know?**

**Aaron: Can I talk to you tomorrow?**

**Serenity: Ok yeah let's meet at the mall.**

**Aaron: Ok that sounds good. See you there.**

**End of the conversation**

Aaron put up his phone and let it charged and wondered about the book of Revelations in the Bible. He thought of signs and symbols that he could make out and use or even to figure out the end of days. "No." Aaron said shaking his head profusely; it just seemed like a stupid idea so he let it slip as he drifted off into slumber.

**In Aaron's dream**

"Welcome back, Aaron. We have missed you brother." The voice said as Aaron floated in total darkness. He had checked his sides and he couldn't move even worse to his discovery; he couldn't even use his power. It had only been a year and his power had grown gradually but still he was strong. "Brother…" A young girl's voice had ranged through the empty dimension Aaron was put in. "Brother, why do you turn away from us? Aren't we FAMILY!?" The voice shrieked making Aaron's ears bleed and chest hurt as if he was being pushed down by a powerful force and launching into his chest with claws or something. He had an angered look on his face at this point because of the pain along with the feeling of revenge cooking inside his body for the demon responsible for this pain. Aaron felt that he could move so with that instant he had his black mist cover his right arm to form a claw, his silver eyes glowed which opened light into the area. He could see his surroundings with only one other entity in the world he floated in. It was a demon to be precise it was a female demon named **Calamity **she was a powerful demon commanding one tenth of Satan's army. She was smiling a devilish grin that stretched across her face seeming that it would rip her mouth apart to hang loosely.

"Calamity!?" Aaron shouted with a clear voice as it echoed through the dimension. Aaron faced up to get a closer view of Calamity as she was seated on a throne like chair. She had deep red hair with a breasts that seemed that would pop out of the sexual latex like suit she wore. She had black eyes with red irises, she had two skulls in the center of her breasts were and a wing-like jacket that covered her butt. Her legs were clothed with what seemed like to be the same material she had for the rest of her suit. The only thing she didn't have were wings, not that demons and angels were supposed to have wings but her wings were burnt and had been replaced with to spikes matching that of antlers of a deer. She was spinning an axe around and had put one leg over the other.  
"My sexy brother… how have you been, you haven't contacted us in so long." Calamity spoke with multiple voices of females. "Who the hell sent you Calamity!?" Aaron responded coldly to the demon. "Well well my brother I don't like seeing you like this, I love you brother…" She said in her multi female voiced echoed through the space. "If you say that demon scum you would leave me alone." At this point Calamity grabbed Aaron by the neck and he grabbed hold of her arm in a position ready to snap it in two. "Why are you here?" Aaron asked looking into her eyes. She smirked "I have a message from Apollo, he wants to have his souls or he will take your precious school." She smiled her lustful smile and with that she kissed his cheek which was a real confusing action to Aaron along with a side effect of him blacking out. "Tell him to fuck off." Aaron whispered.

Aaron woke up with a pain on his ribs much like getting hit with a baseball bat. "Ruby?" Aaron looked about for his vampire friend.

"Oh you're up. Good I am happy you have been out for quite some time I figured you went into the spirit world. By the way I am using your Netflix." She giggled and ate ice cream from a bowl in her hand.

Aaron smirked as he got up to get some oatmeal along with milk. "When is your family coming?" asked the half demon. She looked at him with big eyes. "In like a week, why?" She wondered with a silly face as she laughed gently and said "I don't know when I'm leaving so can you make me some special breakfast?" She asked politely while smiling flashing the sharp teeth. "I don't see why not." He responded and rose to get French toast.

"_At least the demon is dead and Calamity is sending that bastard Satan to piss off." _Aaron thought as he and Ruby ate French toast.


End file.
